Fire and Pride
by SkyGem
Summary: In a world where flames are part of daily life, Tsuna and his guardians struggle to hide their involvement with the Vongola while running their popular YouTube channel, FireAndPride, where they give advice on all the struggles of mastering one's flames. But some things aren't meant to stay secret forever, and all Tsuna and co. can do is weather the storm, and hope for the best.
1. Target 1: On Multiple Flames

Summary: In a world where flames are a part of daily life, Tsuna and his guardians struggle to hide their involvement with the Vongola while running their popular YouTube channel, FireAndPride, where they give advice on all the trials and tribulations of mastering one's flames. But some things aren't meant to stay secret forever, and all Tsuna and his guardians can do is weather the storm, and hope for the best.

* * *

"What's up, shitheads? RagingTempest here. Long time no see!"

Full lips quirk up into a sure smile, and he leans back in his seat, a lollipop hanging from his fingers like a cigarette.

As usual, the top half of his face is cut off, and all his hair is swept back, hidden under his favourite, ratty, green beanie. There are three sparkling red studs in his right ear, and an orange one in his left. A thin silver chain hangs around his neck, disappearing under his shirt and hiding the charm from view.

"Unfortunately, you bastards are all stuck with me today, since Sky is busy with ettiquette lessons or some shit. Perks of being a rich kid, I guess."

His lips pull into a grimace, and he lifts his lollipop to his lips to suck on it thoughtfully for a moment, gathering his thoughts together.

Pulling it out with an audible 'pop', he gestures with it towards the camera.

"One of Sky's many, many, many, many tutors blew up on me the other day when she noticed me smoking, yelling about how he can't afford to breathe in second-hand smoke whenever I'm around, so I'm being...gently encouraged to quit.

"In other words, if I so much as touch another cigarette, I'm never allowed to see him again."

Shifting in his seat, he leans towards the camera, the bottom half of his face disappearing for a moment as well as he drops his lollipop into a cup of water with a 'plop' and sits back.

"Enough about me, though. I know none of you follow this channel for my charming personality. On to the questions. Today's video was originally supposed to be about illusions, and some common problems mist users often face. But the twins disappeared to, like, Guatemala last week and I haven't the slightest when they'll be coming back. So today we'll continue talking about managing multiple flames.

"Despite popular belief, having multiple flames isn't nearly as uncommon as the media wants us to believe. And sometimes, the difference between a person's main flame, and their secondary or tertiary flames isn't very noticeable. I have a friend, for example, who has cloud and sun flames - I know, super weird combination - but both his flames are exactly equal in strength. He always lists sun as his main flame though, because apparently that's popular with the ladies or something stupid like that."

He holds up a hand, palm facing forwards.

"Most people have only one flame," he says, and a bright red storm flame lights above his thumb.

"Nearly two thirds of all multiple flame users have two flames," he says, and a deep green lightning flame sparks to life above his index finger.

"Nearly one third of all multiple flame users have three flames," he continues, and a deep purple cloud flame dances into being on his middle finger.

"Those with four or five flames together make up only about five per cent of all multiple flame users," he finishes, and sun and rain flames light on his last two fingers in quick succession.

He lets the flames burn for a moment, turning his hand and curling his fingers into a fist, extinguishing all but the storm flame, which expands to engulf his whole hand.

"Some people will try and put you down for having multiple flames. You don't know how many times people have told me my storm flame is **tainted** by my others, or called me a mutt, as if they are somehow purer for having only one flame. Not a single one of them escaped without a broken nose or arm.

"The old wives' tale about secondary and tertiary flames making your main flame weaker is also completely, one hundred per cent false. As long as your pride is strong enough, you need never worry about being weak.

"What isn't false, however, is how difficult it is to control multiple flames, especially if they're complete opposites, like sun and storm. Don't be discouraged if you don't have a handle on your secondary flames yet. It took me a fuckload of practice just to even be able to light the right flames when I wanted to, let alone get them to not explode on me. And even then I had Sky's tutors to help me out.

"So I guess it's time for me to pay it forward. Leave your questions and concerns in the comments below, and we'll see if we can give you some advice to help you improve in our next video!

"I'll have to get going now, though. So this is RagingTempest signing out."

* * *

 **Top Comments**

 _31 minutes ago_  
 _LuciFerry: I'll have you know, I actually_ _ **do**_ _happen to watch this channel for your charming personality._ _ **(26 likes)**_

 _2 hours ago_  
 _ToasterBroster: You are such a show off and I would be kinda annoyed, but I'm too busy being jealous at how well you can control all your flames and the fact that you have five of them._ _ **(14 likes)**_

 **All Comments**

 _baseballbutwithswords: ... [Post]_

 _1 minute ago_  
 _DemonicEmbrace: Tbh you don't know how much better you've made me feel about having three flames. I always thought I was a freak because everyone else I know only has one._

 _7 minutes ago_  
 _JaRoFhEaRtS: You're so hot!_

 _11 minutes ago_  
 _Pluplaplees: How do you get the right flame to light? Like, do you think in your mind "I want my lightning flame"? Or do you have to, like think "lightning" type thoughts?_

 _13 minutes ago_  
 _KobraKing: Hah. "As long as your pride is strong enough." Yeah right. You're just trying to make yourself feel better. Pathetic wanna be._ _ **(3 dislikes)**_

 _21 minutes ago_  
 _LexiLexington: Can someone have sky flames as their secondary?_

 _27 minutes ago_  
 _motherhen: Awww...I miss Sky. Stupid lessons keeping him away so we can't see him. He better be in the next video!_

 _31 minutes ago_  
 _MichaelFinnigan: What are the twins doing in Guatemala?_

 _33 minutes ago_  
 _QueenofH3art5: My main flame is cloud, and whenever I try to light my storm flames, they kind of...explode. How can I make that stop happening?_

Show More

* * *

SkyGem: The end! What'd you guys think of the first chapter? Like? Dislike? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!


	2. Target 2: Youtube Hanami Meetup

"Yo what's up, sports enthusiasts! It's baseballbutwithswords here!"

A wide smile and crinkly eyes, the camera jostling as he walks while introducing himself.

"Today's video is going to be a bit different from our usual, because guess who's on his way to the annual youtube hanami meetup in Tokyo!"

He grins impossibly wide, as if proud of himself, and does a quick three-sixty with the camera to show the park he's walking through.

"Usually I'm either busy with school or helping my dad with the restaurant, but this year I was able to make some time so I'm really psyched! I made the journey out here by train this morning with Sasagawa-senpai from the channel outtatheBOXINGring, which I'll link in the description below, but it seems like we somehow got-"

He cuts off, and his eyes go impossibly wide, the smile dropping off his face.

"Holy shit-" he whispers, stuttering in his steps. He looks back into the camera, saying, "Guys you'll never guess who I just-"

"YAMAMOTO! I EXTREMELY FOUND YOU!"

Suddenly, there's an undignified "oompf!" and the video stutters violently, looking for a second as if he might drop the camera.

Then, he catches himself and straightens up, the camera refocusing to show a grinning Sasagawa with an arm around his shoulder.

As usual, Sasagawa is practically glowing, overflowing with his intense sun flames.

A distracted chuckle before dark brown eyes cut to somewhere offscreen, and he tugs on Sasagawa's shirt.

"Dude," he whispers, still awe-struck. "Is that who I think it is?"

Sasagawa looks in the same direction, and his eyes widen as well.

"It's the super extreme guys from the channel 'Tsuna and Hayato'," Ryohei responds, voice uncharacteristically quiet, and Yamamoto nods, his suspicions confirmed.

The camera turns to show a giant crowd, and somewhere near the middle of the screen, two young men stand with heads bowed together in conversation. They're both wearing smart casual clothes and have impeccable posture. There's an almost intimidating air around them, so despite all the other youtubers around (most of whom seem to have an eye on the duo), no one approaches them.

Yamamoto turns the camera back on himself.

"For those who don't know," he explains, "Tsuna and Hayato used to run a semi-popular vlogging channel, but they almost never post videos anymore because a few months ago, they were hired as managers for TheSkyKing and RagingTempest from Fire and Pride."

Yamamoto's eyes cut over to the talking pair again, as if worried they might overhear him.

"They can be kind of intimidating, since Tsuna's a rich kid and Hayato's basically like his bodyguard, but they're two of only a handful of people who actually know who Sky and Tempest are and how to contact them. I wonder what they're doing _here_ of all places."

"Why don't we ask them?" asks Sasagawa, already stepping forward before Yamamoto can stop him.

Cursing under his breath, Yamamoto sends the camera a long-suffering look before following after his friend.

"Oi! Tsuna and Hayato!"

The two boys look up, clearly startled to have been addressed.

Yamamoto allows himself to groan once as he approaches them, already bemoaning his idea to have Sasagawa accompany him to this meet, before slapping a smile on his face and slipping back into his on-screen persona.

As they approach the other two youtubers though, Tsuna smiles warmly. "You're baseballbutwithswords and outtatheBOXINGring, aren't you?" he asks.

Yamamoto's eyes widen, and he's slightly taken aback.

"You know us?" he asks. Normally, he wouldn't be surprised – he has a pretty respectable following after all – but there's still something strangely surreal about the fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the manager of one of the top youtubers in the world, recognizes him.

"You don't have to look so surprised," grumbles Hayato, shifting the camera he'd previously had aimed at only Tsuna so that Yamamoto is now in the frame as well.

Seeming to notice Yamamoto's questioning glance, Tsuna laughs and waves to the camera.

"Say hi to the Fire and Pride audience!" he announces proudly, and a strange choking sound comes from Yamamoto.

"You mean you're-?" he asks, and Hayato smirks.

"TheSkyKing and RagingTempest are busy today, so we're attending the meet in their place and keeping their viewers entertained."

Yamamoto laughs nervously, visibly trying to collect himself again.

"Are you sure that's all you're doing?" he asks jokingly. "Not spying on your competition?"

"Scouting for candidates to join the channel, actually," corrects Tsuna, smile angelic.

And suddenly, there's complete silence on screen.

In the background, it's obvious everyone within hearing distance is now eavesdropping on the conversation, if they hadn't been already.

Yamamoto looks back and forth between the two, as if trying to figure out whether or not they're joking.

They both seem completely serious.

Yamamoto turns to his side, seeking Sasagawa's reaction, only to find that the older male has disappeared again.

Looking relieved to have an excuse to leave, Yamamoto turns back to the other two.

"Well, I hope you're able to find someone," he says, smiling at each in turn. "But unfortunately, I have to go find Sasagawa-senpai now."

Quickly making his goodbyes, Yamamoto then turns and walks off, letting out a giant sigh of relief as soon as he's out of hearing distance of the two.

"Well guys, that was…a lot more nerve-wracking than I'd expected. Tsuna seems pretty nice though, so once I calm down, and find wherever Sasagawa-senpai has wandered off to again, I'll definitely have to try talking to them again.

"And find out if they were serious about scouting for new people to join the channel, because holy shit, that's big news. You guys won't be able to see that part though, since I was a total idiot and it looks like my battery is about to die now. So it's goodbye for us now!

"Peace out, awesome viewers! And I'll let you know soon what happens with Tsuna and Hayato! Bye!"

* * *

 **Top Comments**

 _27 minutes ago_  
 _RaRiRuReRove: HOLY SHIT! WHY DON'T YOU TRY AUDITIONING TO JOIN FIRE AND PRIDE?_ ** _(38 likes)_**

 _1 hour ago_  
 _FlightControl: Sasagawa is like a ninja, bro. I didn't even notice him disappear. You should collab with him more often._ ** _(14 likes)_**

 **All Comments**

 _LawandsomeOrder: ... [Post]_

 _2 minutes ago_  
 _VioletViolence: Wait, I missed the hanami meetup? Nooo1! I wanted to meet you!_

 _10 minutes ago_  
 _992456817108762: omg DUDE you're going to be on Fire and Pride!_

 _13 minutes ago_  
 _featheroflead: am I the only one wondering why the fire and pride managers were in Tokyo? I thought the channel was based in Italy.  
_ _ **View all 3 replies:  
**_ _1 minutes ago_  
 _violetViolence: featheroflead no one knows what country they're in_

 _19 minutes ago  
MichelleMazda: am I the only one that finds Tsuna kinda annoying. __**(1 likes)**_

 _23 minutes ago_  
 _violentlyrainbow: ugh how can someone as perfect as Hayato exist I want to go out with him so badly!_

 _30 minutes ago_  
 _comicbookgeek1187: come on, you need to be better prepared! What kind of youtuber forgets to bring extra batteries?_

 _37 minutes ago_  
 _TheSiblingsMist: That park looks lovely. We must be sure to attend this meetup next year._

Show More

* * *

SkyGem: That's all for now! What did you guys think? Like? Dislike? Worth the wait? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! And I promise I won't take as long as last time to update again XD Bleach-ed-na-tsu actually got super attached to this verse so hopefully she'll make sure I stay caught up on updates.

P.S. Yeah, the hanami (cherry blossom viewing) meetup is an actual thing that happens irl.


End file.
